


Cabin Fever

by QueenHimiko



Category: Slayers (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, F/M, First Time, Lemon, Nipple Licking, Object Penetration, Oral Sex, Sex and Food, orgasm contest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-13 22:01:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13579806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenHimiko/pseuds/QueenHimiko
Summary: While spending a winter snowed in a cabin, a food fight leads to the venting of some pent up sexual frustration. Happy Valentine's Day!





	Cabin Fever

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own _The Slayers_ , I just play in the sandbox.

Lina was grateful that they had been able to find a cabin to stay in. As she hated the cold she usually tried to head south like the birds for the winter, away from snow and away from being cooped up indoors for days on end. But what had started as a simple weekend job had turned more complex and lengthy, keeping her and Gourry in the north for longer into the fall than usual so that they found themselves unexpectedly facing a blizzard. Fortunately they’d run into an ex-mercenary who had fought beside Gourry who was now a landowner who let them rent one of his cabins so they weren’t trapped out in the elements.

 

They quickly foraged for food, or rather, made a run on the local grocers, and got into the cabin with their precious bundles as soon as the snow started coming down. They’d spent the rest of the day packing the food away and putting their belongings into the chest of drawers. As Lina started on preparing dinner she reflected that it was a nice cabin. Clean and comfortable. It wasn’t well caulked, so the cold leaked in despite the fire roaring in the hearth. But it was definitely preferable to being outside! It also didn’t come with a maid, something they were confronted with when they had to clean up after their evening food fight, but it wasn’t as though there was much else to do.

 

The other thing the cabin lacked was privacy, something that Lina realized when she decided to change into her nightdress. There was only one room in the cabin, and stepping outside was currently unthinkable. The only privacy was a curtain hung in the corner of the room with a chamber pot. She went there to change while Gourry started his evening calisthenics. They would make it work. They were adults. Partners. With how hard they worked to stay alive they didn’t have time for anything else!

 

 _Where did that thought come from?_ Lina wondered as she changed out of her clothing and put on a flannel nightdress. She chuckled to herself as she threw her clothes on the floor and stepped out from behind the curtain and inhaled as she saw Gourry doing a series of squats. Even though it was slightly chilly he had taken off his shirt and he was even glowing a bit as his muscles tensed and flexed rhythmically. She slowly released her breath and looked at the bed and found herself blushing.

 

There was only one bed. And given the weather outside it was very doubtful that anyone would attack during the night and distract her from thinking about the things that a man and a woman could do with each other in a bed. Because she was crazy if she thought for a moment that Gourry would want to do those things with her!

 

She looked instead at the book she had set on the bed earlier and she grabbed it before she pulled the covers down and climbed in. As she moved so that she was comfortable and propped her book on a pillow she reflected that it was a good thing that the wind was howling so fiercely outside. It muffled the sounds of heavy breathing and the occasional grunt as Gourry exercised. It was hard enough to keep her eyes on her book without the primal reminders of his presence! And to her horror she kept stealing glances over the edge of the book to watch.

 

And it was then that she realized that she had a serious problem on her hands. Usually they were so busy staying alive that any desires she felt were quickly forgotten, because fighting a bandit or Mazoku was a very effective way to kill any thoughts about sex she may have been entertaining. But now they were stuck in a cabin together with no such distractions, and they were trapped in such close quarters together that there was little to focus on except each other! And the feelings she had spent years ignoring were using the opportunity to attack with a vengeance!

 

The book forgotten, she fumbled for some way to address it. But then, how do you address this? Surely she couldn’t be as unattractive to him as she told herself she was. Why else had he have stayed with her for so long? But what if she was wrong, and he didn’t see her that way! How do you ask someone if they like you without setting yourself up for massive embarrassment if they don’t? Especially as they were trapped in a cabin together for at least a week!

 

As she tried to figure out what to do, Gourry finished his cool down routine, took a few deeps breaths, and then walked over to the pump sink and started to fill the basin with water, “Looks like the pipes haven’t frozen yet.” He said cheerfully as he started to splash water on his face.

 

“Hmm.” Was all Lina could manage as he took a towel and started to sponge himself off.

 

“I guess I’ll take the floor tonight.” He said.

 

“Huh?” she replied, too distracted by the show he was putting on to pay attention to what he was saying.

 

“To sleep.”

 

She shook her head, slightly irritated, “Are we really going to go through this argument again? It’s no big deal if we share the bed. It’s not as if we have enough blankets to split between us and if you sleep on that floor you’ll be a human popsicle when you wake up!”

 

“I can handle it.” He said as he slowly put his shirt back on.

 

 _Of course he wouldn’t want to sleep near someone as ugly as me_ , she thought, and then she screamed as she threw her book at him, “Well I don’t want you waking me up in the middle of the night, shivering and sick because you slept out in the cold!”

 

“Oh,” he said, “I hadn’t thought of that.”

 

Lina sighed and turned around to face the wall as he quietly got into bed with her. “Night, Lina.” He said.

 

She desperately wanted him to touch her! “Night.” She replied, and then she bit her lip as the sense of desire resurged. She resisted the urge to squeeze her legs together, but it was so hard! The pressure was building, and the outlet was right beside her. But the mere thought of rejection was more than enough to hold her in place and, for once, prevent her from seeking what she wanted. But it did little to stem the images of him exercising and the thoughts of what making love to him would be like.

 

* * *

 

 

For some reason, Gourry couldn’t shake the feeling that he had accidently hurt Lina as he got into bed. He puzzled over it, but didn’t say anything. She was trying to sleep, and he didn’t want to anger her further. And for once, he was having a hard time sleeping. It was hard when Lina’s warm body was inches from his, sharply contrasted against the cold that surrounded them, drawing him towards her like a moth to a flame. The more he tried to not think about her warmth the colder the air surrounding them seemed to grow, and it was all he could do to hold very still as, to his horror, he became aroused.

 

There were so many interesting ways he could warm up with her. And thinking about them, with her so close, was becoming unendurable. Even as she laid still beside him, she was fiery, and he was sure that if he could feel her from within she was be downright hot, and that heat would spread through him and keep them warm through the night.

 

He forced himself to turn so he was facing the wall. Damn, if Lina knew he was aroused there would likely be a fireball with his name on it in the future. And then he would be warm at least. But not in the way he wanted. He bit his lip as he wondered if he should just be brave and tell Lina he wanted to be with her. Surely she couldn’t love her maidenhood as much as she professed to. And it wasn’t as if she could run off in the middle of the blizzard, which would give him time to repair any damage if she took offense…

 

No, now his thoughts were getting creepy. It wouldn’t be right to make a move when Lina didn’t have a way to leave if she wanted to. He would just have to control himself, and do what he could to avoid thinking about her warmth and heat…

 

She shifted in bed beside him, drawing his attention to her presence. He shot up and turned and planted his feet on the floor. “Where are you going?” she asked.

 

“Late night snack!” he said, hoping she wouldn’t notice how strained he sounded.

 

“We just had dinner!”

 

“And I had a work out!” he stated.

 

“Don’t make too much noise.” She said.

 

He sighed in relief as he walked to the counter and grabbed some bread, celery, carrots, tomatoes, lettuce and mayonnaise. He grabbed a knife and diced the celery and carrots more forcefully than he ought have, but by the time the sandwich was prepared he was feeling a bit more grounded, and once his meal was consumed he was minimally sated. He looked towards the bed, where Lina was now snoring peacefully, and took a deep breath, and prepared himself for the unsatisfying night ahead.

 

* * *

 

 

It was a relief when dawn arrived. Lina finally got up and made her way to the kitchen counters and started on breakfast. Gourry watched her through slightly parted eyes. He should help, but given how aroused he was he was certain she would notice if he got out of bed and started walking around. It was safer for everyone to stay in bed until it went away.

 

Soon the cabin was filled with the delicious smell of baking and cinnamon, and when Lina set the cinnamon rolls on the table Gourry felt daring enough to walk the brief distance and sit down. Food would be the distraction from sex that he needed! “Those are yours,” Lina said as she sat a plate in front of him, “And these are mine.”

 

“Yours have more icing than mine!” he observed even as he swallowed one.

 

“You’re imagining things!” Lina said as she put one into her mouth, ignoring the icing that drizzled around everywhere in her effort to eat it as fast as possible.

 

“Let’s switch then!” he said as he put one of his cinnamon rolls on her plate and grabbed the one on her plate with the most icing.

 

“Hey! That’s mine!” Lina cried as she sprung from her seat and careened into Gourry, sending him flying back onto the floor, his chair splintering beneath him. She sat up proudly, cinnamon roll dripping with icing in hand, and ate it in one gulp before she slowly started to lick her fingers clean when her thoughts came to a crashing halt as Gourry moaned.

 

It wasn’t a moan of pain, like one would expect to hear from someone who had just been knocked flat on his back. No, it was a moan of pent up frustration and suppressed desire. It was undeniably sexual, and hearing it caused Lina to break into gooseflesh from head to toe as, startled, she looked down and watched as Gourry’s face morphed from pleasure to terror. He blushed, and she blushed without fully comprehending why she was doing so as she wondered what was causing his reaction when she shifted and realized first, that she was straddling him in a rather intimate manner, and second, that there was a hardness growing against her.

 

“Wha…” she gasped as fire tore through her neither regions, and she instinctively moved again, causing the flames to grow as she gasped. Damn, this felt good!

 

He buckled beneath her as they started to grind against each other, and Lina teetered between wanting more stimulation and restraining herself from putting too much pressure against him and hurting him, and thus would stop her from getting what she wanted. Realizing that he wasn’t disgusted was a revelation. She was straddling him and he was aroused! She glanced down again to see that his head was lolled back in pleasure as his hands were balled up on either side of him. The knowledge that he wanted her and was holding himself back struck like lightning. “Put your hands on me!” she hissed.

 

He moaned once more as he grasped her hips, causing her to squeak as she tensed. He directed her up a bit, “Please, Lina, please!” he begged.

 

She lifted her hips up and he used the space between them to pull himself out of his pants while she awkwardly pulled her panties off. She wasted as little time as possible to lower herself down and found she was a bit too high, but before she could correct herself the slickness that had accumulated from her long night of pining did the job for them, helping him to slide into place easily, and so quickly that Lina was barely prepared for what happened. She cried out as he filled her, stretching her to new limits as a white haze of pleasure burst before her eyes.

 

He reached his hands under her gown and up to her breasts and cupped them. She squeaked again as she experimentally lifted herself up and down, and then up and down again. He started to caress her breasts as he thrusted up into her and then said breathlessly, “Damn, I’m not going to last.”

 

Lina didn’t care that the sensations she was enjoying so much would be short lived. She couldn’t think that far ahead as she continued to evoke them as his hands went back down to her hips as he tensed beneath her. Even as he started to relax she continued to grind against him until she realized it was no good. He had gone soft. She blushed as he started to coax her to lay down beside him on the cold floor.

 

 _What just happened?_ Lina wondered as she curled up to him and he gently kissed her on the crown of her head.

 

“I love you.” He said quietly.

 

Lina was still bewildered at what had come over her, over what had come over them. “You never said anything!”

 

He was silent. She sat up a bit, “Last night, you didn’t want to get in bed with me!”

 

He looked at her as though she was dense, “Because I didn’t think you’d want to do this with me! And I didn’t think I could control myself all night!”

 

She softened a bit as his words sank in. So he liked her enough that he’d had to fight his desire all night. She liked that explanation, “What gave you that silly idea?”

 

“Being a maiden seemed important to you. Until just now, that is.” He explained.

 

“Oh,” Lina said as she wondered if she should be embarrassed over how wanton she had suddenly become. Such worries were forced down as she felt the throbbing between her legs once more. She squeezed them together as the fire surged. He’d had his release, and while she’d gotten some things out of her system, she was far from satisfied. But she was too shy to ask him to help her with that. “Well, you know what they say happens when people don’t tend to their feelings.”

 

“Yeah, we exploded, didn’t we?” he said with a laugh.

 

She laid back down beside him and wrapped her arms around him, “We sure did.”

 

He turned so he was facing her, “And those feelings you weren’t tending?” She grinned slyly as he started to stroke her cheek. “Do you care to share?”

 

“I think I liked this explosion.” She said as she drew her lips to him.

 

He kissed her tenderly, bringing a hand to the base of her skull to bring her closer. She moaned longingly as she pressed herself against him, desperate for him to touch her. “You didn’t have your release.” He observed as he pulled away.

 

“No…” she said as she blushed.

 

“We’d better do something about that.” He said as he picked her up. She’d expected him to bring her to the bed, but instead he sat her down on the table.

 

Before she could ask him what he was doing, he pulled her gown off and over her head. The air was cold against her skin, but the touch of his hands on her skin was warm as he drew his body closer to her, and something about the contrast between his warm, firm body and the cold air was delectable. He swiftly removed his own clothes, so that nothing could impede the exchange of their body heat. “You are covered in icing!” He stated.

 

“Huh?” she asked, but then he planted a kiss beneath her lips, licking the icing up. “Oh!”

 

He followed the smears down to her jawline, planting kisses where the icing was before he licked it up as his hands roamed over her body, stoking the fire within as she forgot completely about the cold. He moved his kisses up to her mouth again, moving his tongue deep into her, before moving them down to her neck again to seek more icing. She hissed in delight as she found that her neck was more sensitive than her jawline, and he instinctively started to thumb her nipples, accentuating the pleasure.

 

“Damn, I could eat you up!” he whispered as he pulled away and she moaned in protest, “But you’re all clean now!”

 

She looked at him through hazy eyes, “S-so you’re just going to stop?”

 

He smiled at her innocently, “Well, what else am I supposed to do?”

 

She blushed. Could she really tell him what she wanted him to do? She wasn’t used to talking like this! Her eyes fell on the unused icing and she smiled as an idea occurred to her. She picked it up, “I guess I better put this up, then.”

 

And then she slowly poured it over her breasts, being careful to make sure that it drizzled plentifully over her nipples. “Oops!” she said as she playfully met his eyes.

 

“You made a mess!” he commented.

 

“You’d better clean me up!” she ordered.

 

“That’s mean, Lina, making me clean up your mess.” He said even as he licked his lips as he drew closer again and started at her collarbone as one hand rested on the small of her back while he placed the other on her right leg.

 

She grew more excited as his mouth drew lower to her left breast until his tongue was finally skimming it. She mewed as she leaned closer to him as he sucked the icing from her pebbled nipple. Once her left breast was clean he wasted no time in working on her right, the hand that was on her leg moving ever so slowly to her center so that, by the time he reached her right nipple, he was parting her lower folds and inhaling their scent.

 

And he was hard again.

 

Lina blushed as she noticed, and then she tensed. She’d still not arrived! Why was it taking her so long? And what if he got bored and tired of pleasuring her? But then his fingers grazed her clit and she cried out as the stimulation leapt in its intensity. He hissed as he continued to suck the icing from her nipple while he lightly skimmed his fingers over her nub. From the sounds he made Lina wondered if he found touching her as pleasing as she found his touch!

 

She whimpered in protest as he moved his hands up to cup her breasts as he observed, “All clean.”

 

“B-but…” she gasped as he continued to massage her breasts, “Not all done?”

 

He smiled, and then he kissed her mouth as she continued to mew in delight as his hands continued to palm her warm mounds. “Well, we will be trapped in here for a long time. So we best make the most of it. But…”

 

“But?” Lina said dangerously, torn between wanting him to continue and a niggling worry that he would get bored and tired with waiting for her to orgasm. Why did it always take her so long? In her experience with pleasuring herself she knew she might as well not bother unless she had at least an hour to kill.

 

Instead he leaned to whisper in her ear, “But now that you’re clean…” he said, once again brimming with false innocence. “And there’s no more icing. So, what should I do now?”

 

“Why don’t you figure it out for once?” she asked.

 

“But Lina, I just do what you tell me to.” Her yell died into a moan as he tweaked her nipples, “Do you want some more of this? Or,” he asked as he moved one hand back down and found her clit again, “Does this want some love?”

 

He smiled as she blushed from head to toe, obviously torn between indignation and want. “B-but do you really want to be down there? I mean it…” How could she say it? “It won’t taste like icing.”

 

He inhaled, “The smell is making me this horny then I can’t wait to taste it.” And without further ado he swirled his fingers within her and then licked them, “Not bad.”

 

Lina blinked as her genitals seemed to burn, “OK.”

 

“OK?” He asked.

 

“You can do it.”

 

“Do what?” he asked cluelessly.

 

Lina could have clubbed him. “You know what!”

 

He leaned forward to whisper in her ear, “I want to hear you beg me.”

 

Lina moaned. She desperately wanted him to give her head and make her cum. But could she really beg for it? “Please…” she whined as she spread her legs open a bit.

 

“Please, what Lina?” he asked.

 

“You know what!” she shouted.

 

He moved his fingers between her legs and noted with a grin that she was dripping onto the table, “Do you want my fingers here, or something else?”

 

“Oooh, your mouth, Jellyfish!” she yelled.

 

He moved his head down to her stomach and kissed her there gently as he grasped her hips. It was strange, his lips were barely connecting with her stomach, but the whisper of his touch was so powerful that the pleasure was nearly overwhelming! He knelt down between her parted legs and carefully kissed her clit, and she found herself sticking her finger in her mouth to control the sensations.

 

A strange battle began within her as he unleashed such delight with his tongue, the intensity of which she had never felt before, yet rather than embracing it and letting it run through her, she frustratingly found that her body tried to fight against it to contain it. It was almost as though she would explode apart if she let it unleash!

 

For awhile she was too entranced with the dance. But as the minutes flew by the worry returned. “Stop…” she whispered.

 

“Did I hurt you?” he asked.

 

“No,” she said, still flushed with desire, “It’s just too much, I don’t think I can…”

 

“Your body can channel that spell that turned you to gold, it can take this.” He said, as he skimmed her folds with his finger, “Besides, I want to see you lose it.”

 

She moaned, “But it’s taking me so long.”

 

“Don’t worry about that. I don’t mind. The sweeter the reward when it happens.” He said as he leaned forward to start to nuzzle at her neck again. “Please let me get you off.”

 

She closed her eyes, “You really don’t mind?”

 

He smiled at her, but then he seemed to focus on something behind her. “Wait right there.”

 

“Huh?” she asked as he got up and walked up to the counter and grabbed a head of celery. Lina was very confused until he broke off a rib and stripped it of its leaves and walked back to her.

 

“Do you mind?” he asked.

 

She blushed. “Where did you get such a disgusting idea from!?”

 

“It’s fine if you don’t want to.” He said as he sat it down.

 

She should have smacked him, but to her chagrin she found that as she stared at it she was curious as to what it would feel like, and was even more bewildered when she found it arousing. He knelt down between her legs again and started to lick her clit once more. But he wasn’t doing anything with his hands. Damn him! The pressure built, but she wanted more! She wanted something inside of her, and she didn’t want him to move his mouth, meaning that it being his dick would be impossible. “Do it!” she barked.

 

“Do what?” he asked between licks.

 

“Stick it in!”

 

“I thought it was disgusting.” He said.

 

“It is! And I want you to do it anyway!”

 

She could sense him grinning, and if he wasn’t getting her off she would have smacked him. And then she gasped as she felt it at her sensitive entrance, and the world went white as it entered her. While it was smaller than Gourry, it was more textured, and as he spun it within her while his tongue ran over her clit, she found that the pleasure built faster than she could fight against it.

 

She screamed as she fell back against the table, convulsing in ecstasy as the waves rode through her. As she started to come down she opened her eyes to see him staring at her intently as he said, “Have you ever had a double one?”

 

“No…” she said as she blushed as he ran his fingers down her body and moved across her hips. “Wha…?”

 

The pleasure was building again, and he stuck his fingers inside of her and started to scissor them as his thumb continued to work her clit, “That’s right…” he said, as, with abandon, she started to fondle her breasts, “You look so damn pretty right now…”

 

Lina screamed as another orgasm tore through her. She’d not realized how badly she’d wanted to hear that she was pretty from him until it sent her careening over the edge. He gently lifted her up from the table so that he could kiss her tenderly as the aftershocks ran through her. When they finally subsided she smiled as she pointed out, “I’m one ahead of you now.”

 

He kissed her as he asked, “What are you going to do about that?”

 

Lina grinned and decided to take a page from his book, “Why don’t you tell me? Do you want me to…” she stumbled a little as she blushed, “Blow you or do you want to cum inside of me again?”

 

He held her to him and touched his forehead to hers. Damn, she was endearing when she did that! “Both. I plan to make good use of our time here.”

 

“I thought men didn’t have so much stamina.” She said.

 

“What’s stamina?” he asked.

 

“You know! I thought you could only cum once or twice.”

 

He chuckled a little, “Come on, Lina. You’ve seen what I can take on the battlefield! Much more than most humans. Well, wait till you see what I can do in the bedroom!”

 

“Cocky.” She said as she grabbed his member and gave it a squeeze.

 

He gasped, and he gently directed her so she was kneeling before him, “I want your mouth.” He said, his voice half way between a plea and an order.

 

“This better not be your way of shutting me up!” Lina teased as her mouth hovered over him.

 

“You’re the one who gave me a choice!” he said as he ran his fingers through her hair and guided her down on him.

 

It wasn’t until she had taken in a good deal of him that she realized she was in over her head. Quite simply, she’d never had so much in her mouth that she wasn’t literally supposed to bite and swallow. She felt the saliva pool in her mouth as she gagged, and pulled away. “Sorry.” She said as she swallowed and then wiped her mouth.

 

“It’s okay, take it slow.” He said, “All we have is time.”

 

She nodded. He was right. There was no telling how long they would be stuck here with nothing to do other than to figure out how to pleasure each other. She took a deep breath and focused on sucking the tip. He tilted his head back and moaned as she took him in a bit deeper. The saliva started to pool again, and she moved her tongue to swirl it and managed to figure out how to swallow. The good news was that he seemed to like it when she did that.

 

He fingers trailed through her hair as she ran her tongue up and down his length. The sounds of her smacking on him rudely filled the air, interrupted every so often by a moan or a word of encouragement until he pulled her back just before he came.

 

Lina shook her head, “That was gross.”

 

“Sorry.” He said as he grabbed one of the cinnamon rolls and started to eat it, “Well, not really. But we're two for two now.”

 

She rose and grabbed another one and ate it. “So what will we do now?”

 

He shrugged as he openly gazed at her, “I don't know. I kind of like watching you eat your breakfast naked.”

 

“Pervert.” She said.

 

“You’re the one who just begged me to use the c…”

 

“I’m not the one who thought of it!” she interrupted, “So that still makes you the pervert!”

 

He pulled her up into the chair with him in response. “Fine by me. Ready for another round?”

 

“So soon?” she asked.

 

“I told you, I have incredible stammer!” he said as he started to grind against her.

 

“Stamina!” she corrected as she lowered her head onto his neck. It was a tight fit, but it drew them to the warmth of each other’s bodies and protected them from the cold.

 

“Besides,” he said, “We have a lot of lost time to make up.”

 

She couldn’t argue with that, so she lifted her bottom so that she hovered over him, and he guided himself to her entrance. How could he be hard again already? But for once she wasn’t going to argue, she was going to enjoy. Slowly she lowered herself down, gasping as he filled her once more. When she could go down no more she wrapped her arms around him and the back of the chair, enjoying sharing as much space as they possibly could as they took a moment to enjoy the warmth and relish in their connection.

 

She reflexively clenched her vaginal muscles as he started to kiss her mouth, and he exhaled appreciatively as he squeezed her tighter. She released them and then tried it again and got a similar reaction as he cried her name. She thought that it was like giving him a very intimate hug, and it caused the pressure within her to build quickly, and it was soon difficult to stay still. He kissed her forehead, and then reached a hand up to sneak between their bodies and massage her breast as she pushed herself up, and then down. He thrusted up into her as much as he could as he squeezed her nipples. “Wow, you’re hot in there!” he commented.

 

Lina felt her face heat. Him saying that was strangely erotic. He moved his hands from her breasts to her thighs as he tried to splay them more so he could get in deeper. She cried out as she started to move faster as he buried his face into her breasts. “So soft.” He murmured before he started to suckle a nipple again.

 

“I’m going to…again…” she said, partially in awe as the feeling built within her again. But it was as though once it was unleashed she couldn’t stop it!

 

“I want to feel you lose it around me!” he said, and then he went back to sucking one nipple hard as he pinched the other one.

 

Lina’s back arched as she spasmed and gripped him tightly. He moved so that he was holding her steadily as she came. Gently he laid her back on the table as she came down and positioned her so that her bottom was at the edge, thankful that the table was the perfect height for him to thrust into her. He gripped her legs and tilted them up so she was tighter as he started to pound her into the table. She cried out wantonly in ecstasy as he said, “Now you’re one ahead of me.”

 

“You’d better start climaxing, then!” she said as she started playing with her breasts, and then she smiled when she saw the look on his face.

 

He hissed and grasped her hips, making a strangled cry as he came. He took a moment to collect himself before he smiled at her, “So, what’ll we do now?”

 

“Finish breakfast, I guess. And then…” she said contemplatively.

 

“Then…”

 

“Then we see about getting to four before lunch.” She said as she indicated the bed.

 

He grinned. “Hey, how about if you get to fifteen first, you have to buy me dinner when the snow thaws, but if I get to fifteen first, I have to buy it.”

 

“You’re on!”

**Author's Note:**

> First, it took an embarrassingly long time to write this. Three years or so. I finally told myself I was going to get this done, and here it is in time for Valentine's Day! Well, it's about one hour till the 14th, and I'm not wanting to stay up, so I figure it's Valentine's Day in most places of the world, lol. Tomorrow I will have the joy of taking my son to surgery. I hope everyone else's day is more fun!


End file.
